ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Weaver
A miraculous power possessed by Amazonian Woman that allows them to manipulate the world around them. Overview The Universe itself is a living thing. Its consciousness is a field of energy Weavers call the Etherium. Weavers have the ability to connect with this "consciousness", the Etherium, and manipulate it. The Etherium determines the structure of reality itself, by manipulating it Weavers can not only bend the Laws of Physics to their will, they can rewrite them entirely. Matter, Energy, Space, and Time, the Fabric of Reality, are theirs to control by sheer force of will alone. This power doesn't make Weavers into Gods. Prolonged use is mentally and physically tiring, and the region in which a Weaver can manipulate reality is limited. Due to their powers, Weavers can live almost indefinitely, in life spans measuring tens of thousands of years, or more if they so chose. There are few threats that can endanger the lives of Weavers. They are able to sense the world around them in ways that goes far beyond the physical senses. A Weaver who is physically blind is able to see in ways no ordinary human could ever comprehend, and far more clearly than any human alive with perfect vision. Subconsciously, Weavers tap into the vast reservoir of knowledge in the Akashic Records, which dwells within the consciousness of the Universe. This gives Weavers the ability to instinctively manipulate matter and energy without any prior knowledge of physics, quantum mechanics, metallurgy, chemistry, biology, genetics and etc. They retain no knowledge, they just know what to do and how to do it, and only the most powerful are able to access parts of the Akashic Records during deep meditation. This requires intense concentration and mental discipline. History The Weaving originated with the alien race known as the Elo'Quin. Billions of years ago they were once a war-like people on the verge of self-annihilation, the discovery of the Etherium changed everything, and their civilization experience a Gold Age like no other. It didn't last, after millions of years their desire for more power and greater control over the Weaving grew. In their interactions with less advanced civilizations, they adopted the belief that they themselves were indeed Gods. In their greed for power, they performed many experiments to improve their link with the Etherium. One experiment, creating an organic brain implant from a living creature with a very strong connection to the Etherium, had unexpected and disastrous consequences. The creature in question was a seemingly harmless sightless slug like lifeform. What the Elo'Quin did not know, is that this tiny animal was the apex predator of its planet. It used the Etherium to see, waited for another animal to walk by, attached itself to its body, then slowly drained its life essence away until the animals fell over dead. The first Elo'Quin test subject for these new implants became the first of a new kind of entity, a race of beings that would ultimately prove to be the downfall of the Elo'Quin civilization. The horrific creatures known as the Darkness. Over millions of years the Darkness assimilated the genetic attributes of many of their previous hosts and prey. This has given them the ability to shape change, to fly, to teleport, and many other powers. It has made them a terrible force to be reckoned with. They have one weakness, however, they are still connected to the Etherium and thus very sensitive to its vibrations. Heavy manipulation of the Etherium causes them extreme discomfort, even pain, and it was for this reason alone they tried to completely eradicate the Elo'Quin. In the final battle, the Elo'Quin abandoned the great sphere world Galea in two massive generational ships. Abandoning the Elo'Quin name, the people on these two ships called themselves the Satari and the Nergal. Thousands of generations later, the ship of the Satari returned to Galea, but the ship with the Nergal never came back. It's systems failed near the habitable fifth planet in a system with an average yellow sun. After nearly a thousand years, the Nergal came close to self-destruction due to war amongst themselves, and the fourth planet in the system was destroyed. This had a catastrophic effect on the environment of the fifth planet, and the entire civilization had to migrate the third planet in the system. There, they established a new civilization, and many thousands of years later again came close to self-destruction. In the aftermath, the Nergal lost much of their advanced technological knowledge, what was left was stored in a subterranean structure beneath what is today known as Giza, Egypt. Not all of the Elo'Quin left on those two ships. Some decided to make it on their own, and a few left for other dimensions. One Elo'Quin, a Weaver, found her way to a lush blue world in a distant reality and made it her home. She taught the hearty people who took her in the secrets of the Weaving. These were the ancestors of Chinese Amazons. In ancient times the Darkness came, and the Weavers of the fledgling Chinese Amazon civilization fought back against them. The Weavers managed to trap a majority of the creatures in a pocket universe, and killed off the rest they weren't able to imprison. Since then, a Weaver foresaw the future, and saw a time when the Darkness would return. She foresaw the rise of a Weaver she called The One, who was more powerful than any other Weaver that had ever lived. When she is found, the time of the eventual return of the Darkness would be near. Centuries later, the current teacher of the Weaving, Lady Ambrosia, would discover The One. Her name is Tendo Akane, an outsider female, this causes contention and discord within the Chinese Amazons. A group of elders launch a coup against Cologne, and then lead a mission to Japan to deal with Lady Ambrosia and the outsider she dared to share the village's deepest secrets with. Meanwhile, the dimensional walls imprisoning the Darkness are about to come down. Trivia *This power isn't magical in nature. *The inspiration for a Weaver came from two sources. Jim's own Lore Masters, and the classic LucasArts game Loom. Category:Technique